


Introducing: Mittens and Loki

by sexyconfidentpudge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: Steve and Bucky adopt some pets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shameless fluffy fantasy. That is all.
> 
> PS Sorry about the spacing. I didn't have the patience or inclination to fix it.

Steve and Bucky had the kennels in the back seat of their pickup truck. Bucky kept turning back and waving at them, smiling and cooing. The cat and dog just looked at him. Steve smiled. “They don’t seem terribly amused, hon.” Bucky pouted and faced the windshield again, crossing his arms. His hair fell in curtains around his face and Steve thought he was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He kept his thoughts to himself and fixed his gaze on the road. When they got home, they carried the kennels to their apartment, and set them on the living room floor. Neither of them really knew what to do except to let the animals loose, so they unlocked the kennels and opened the doors. Tentatively, the cat and dog stepped forward, sniffing their environment, eyeing each other. Bucky and Steve watched with baited breath, hoping to God that the two creatures wouldn’t fight. Thankfully, the dog and cat just stepped out of the kennels and went in opposite directions, sniffing. The fat orange and cream striped cat trotted off to the bedroom and the pug disappeared into the kitchen. The two men relaxed on the couch, letting out sighs of relief. “So what are we going to name them?” Bucky asked. Steve shrugged. “They’ll name themselves.” Bucky nodded.

 

Steve set up the litter box in their pristine black and white bathroom and Bucky put food in the dog’s dish, which was blue. It had a blank on it where you were supposed to Sharpie in the pet’s name. The cat’s smaller dish was the same, only pink. The dog heard the clunking sound of dog food hitting the dish and ran into the kitchen, slipping and sliding on the hardwood floor. He stuck his face in the food, nomming happily. Bucky smiled and stood upright, and began to make himself a cup of tea. Meanwhile, Steve had entered the bedroom to change into his pajamas (which happened to be Batman themed), and found their fluffy cat curled up at the end of the bed, which was actually made for once. (Steve had been doing a lot of housekeeping lately.) Steve ran his fingers through the orange cat’s long fur and his heart melted a little. He leaned over and kissed the kitty’s head, and the cat lazily opened it’s eyes. Steve smiled and scratched behind the cat’s ears, and the cat purred loudly. “What’re we gonna call you, little guy?”

 

While Steve and Bucky ate their dinner of macaroni and cheese, the cat and dog lurked under and around the table. At one point, the cat jumped onto the dining table and Bucky gently pushed him off. “No, no kitty. We’ll feed you after we feed us!” The cat just meowed. As the super-soldiers cleaned up after their meal, the cat began to meow incessantly, whining loudly. “God, you’re whiny,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “You know,” Steve mused, “let’s call him Loki.” “What? Why?” “Because he’s a whiny son of a bitch.” They laughed very hard and fed the cat, who once again became silent.

 

While the guys were brushing their teeth before bed, they heard the pitter patter of claws on the floor and their new dog appeared in the bathroom doorway. Steve spat. “Well, hey, little fella!” He bent down to pet the dog and the dog barked happily. Bucky and Steve went to bed with the door open.

 

12:34 am

 

Steve had his arm around a warm body. A warm body with fur. A warm body that was growling in its sleep. He opened his eyes. The dog was curled up between him and Bucky, and had somehow managed to get himself wrapped in Steve’s embrace. Steve sat up and lifted him off the bed and set him down on the floor. He got back into bed and snuggled up to Bucky, who muttered something about umbrellas in his sleep.

 

2:12 am

 

Steve woke up to a warm furry something sleeping on his head. He moved the thing back onto the floor and went back to sleep.

 

4:48 am

 

“Damn it, dog! I’m trying to sleep here!” Steve put the pug in the hallway and shut the bedroom door.

 

7 am

  
Bucky turned in bed to face Steve and woke him up with a lingering, sweet kiss. “How’d you sleep?” Steve yawned. “Did you not wake up at all?” Bucky looked confused. Steve groaned and rubbed his eyes. “I kept waking up to the dog in our bed, sleeping on top of me or between us. I finally closed the bedroom door so he would leave us alone.” Bucky thought for a moment. “I know the little guy’s name!” Steve raised his eyebrows. “Mittens!” “Um. Why?” Bucky laughed. “No reason.” Steve shook his head. “Ok, Buck. Mittens it is.” Steve started to get out of bed, stretching, but Bucky held him back. He pulled Steve deep under the covers and laid down on top of him, face to face. He tucked his head in, face against Steve’s neck, and fell asleep that way with Steve’s arms wrapped around him…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
